Our Star - An Uta no Prince Sama Fanfiction (HIATUS)
by clalexander
Summary: Kumiko is one of the top idols in Japan but what happens when STARISH moves into the Master Course. What relationships will form? Friendship, rivalry, or even...love?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting STARISH

**Edit with the Docs app**

Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same time.

NO THANKSUSE THE AP

 **A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my new fanfiction. I'll try and update at least once a week and also warning: there may be some OOCness and parts of the plot might get messed up at times, but I don't plan on completely following it anyways! Anyhow, let me know how you like it!** **Also, please note that the characters will normally introduce themselves like Lastname, Firstname. For example. Nanami Haruka, Haruka being her first name. This is just because of the way these animes are. If I mess up the order, sorry!**

"Kumiko-chan!" I heard hundreds of voices shouting. These were my fans, who I loved so very much. After all, they did appreciate and support me, how could I not appreciate them as well?

"Are you guys ready? 1! 2! Ready? Go!" I shouted back into my microphone, standing in my beautiful silky blue dress on the stage. I jumped up slightly and my long brown hair, in pigtails always, bounced a little.

(Song does not belong to me. This song is "Meet You There" by Owl City)

If we could sit together a moment

And talk forever just to pass the time

I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine

With your eyes are locked on mine

Oh we will fill the metro skies with country air

And when you close your tired eyes I'll meet you there

I'll meet you there

Deep inside of you there's a ruby glow

And it gets brighter then you and I will ever know

There's a rushing sound that surrounds us when we walk alone

And it's everything we've never known

Wander down the street

And I would be the pavement beneath your feet

If we could just be immobile for some time

And finally figure out the way we feel

About the missing puzzle pieces and cloudy question marks

It still looks a bit surreal

Oh I tend to disappear here and there

So concentrate and you'll feel me everywhere

And well feel the metro skies with country air

If you're lost when you close your eyes I'll meet you there

You could be anywhere

I'll meet you there

You could be anywhere

Open your eyes and see everything you can be

I'll meet you there

I took a deep breath as I finished the song with a smile. Cheers filled the entire room. I couldn't help but smile so brightly. I loved my job as an idol. I'd only been doing it for a year now, but I'd risen to the top of the charts. I didn't really know why or how, but all that mattered to me was that I could still keep singing and making people happy. Of course, the other stuff made me happy too though.

"Thank you guys so much! I'll see you all next time!" I shouted into the microphone.

"We love you Kumiko-chan!" I heard various shouts throughout the room. I smiled once more before going backstage. My concert was finished. I took a deep breath and waved to my backstage crew and the walked out the door and started my walk.

"Weeelcooomeee back Miiiiisssss Kumiko!" Shining Saotome said out of nowhere, just as I walked through the door. "We have new students in the master course, I told you about them, remember?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, STARISH, right?" I asked, nodding.

"Yes, and they also have their very talented composer, Miss Nanami, who'll be moved into your room with you. You aren't going to be teaching her like Quartet Night, but I was hoping you'd be able to get along with her. She'll need a friend with all the composing she'll be doing, riiight? Okay, anyways, gooooodbyeeeee!" He said. Just like that, he jumped on a thin cord and flew out the open window. _Typical Saotome._ I thought, giggling slightly.

I decided to go look for the new group and while looking I heard noise in the music room. I peeked through the door and there the 6 stars were along with their composer. I stepped inside and gave a slight wave, "Hey guys, nice to meet ya! I'm Kumiko Kozakura, one of the number one idols in Japan! I'm not bragging or anything, I promise...hehe…" I said, going all awkward at the end.

The other people blinked for a few seconds before seemingly processing what I said.

The first one to speak was Nanami, which I only knew her name since she was the only female in the room, so really it was a guess. "U-Um, nice to meet you, Kozakura-san! You're an amazing idol! I look forward to getting to know you better!" She said, bowing. She seemed nervous and frantic. "Oh also, I'm Nanami Haruka! Nice to meet you!" She added.

"Calm down, Nanami-chan, no need to be so formal. You could even call me Kumi-chan if you wanted to!" I told her, sweat dropping.

"O-Okay, uh...K-Kumi-chan…" She said awkwardly.

"Never mind, just call me Kumiko-san if it'll be less awkward for you. If that's still too awkward, go with what you want, because I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Nanami-chan!" I told her.

"R-Right, Kozakura-san…" Nanami said quietly. _Ah, she'll warm up to me, I'm sure!_ I thought.

I heard one of the males in the room clear their throat. "Excuse me, Kozakura-san, but I'll go ahead and continue the introductions. I'm Ichinose Tokiya." The male, now known as Ichinose, said.

"Nice to meet you, Ichinose-san." I replied, then walked closer and said quietly, "Previously Hayato though, right? Shining told me. I won't call you that though or anything, don't worry!"

"I'm Ittoki Otoya!" The redhead said cheerfully. I smiled at him with my big blue eyes and nodded.

"Nice to meet ya, Ittoki-san!" I replied with an equally cheerful tone.

Next, a blue haired male spoke. "Hijirikawa Masato. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too, Hijirikawa-san." I replied with a nod.

"I'm Kurusu Syo!" A confident blonde told me, wearing a fedora.

I grinned and nodded, "Glad to meet you, Kurusu-san!"

"I'm Jinguji Ren. Nice to meet you, lady." A flirtatious male said next, handing me a rose out of nowhere.

I giggled slightly, "Nice to meet you!"

"Aw, you're so cuteee! I'm Shinomiya Natsuki!" A glasses wearing blonde said happily.

"Thank you, Shinomiya-san!" I replied. "I'm very glad to meet you all, and good luck with your career as an idol group!" I smiled a closed-eyed smile at all of them, and I could've sworn when I opened my eyes there was a trace of pink on a few of their cheeks, but shrugged it off.

"See ya guys later!" I said, walking out and heading to my room.

 **A/N: How was that? I hope it wasn't too short...Thanks for reading anyways!**


	2. Chapter 2: Practice

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter already! I hope you guys like this one! Enjoy!**

"Misssss Kumiko, I'd like you to watch STARISH practice today and give them some tips. I believe it'd be niceeee if someone around their level of experience gave them so iiiinput, so pleassssseee do go on now." Shining came out of the sky. _No surprise there,_ I thought. _Of course, he'd just jump out of the ceiling._

I laughed lightly then nodded, "Alright, Shining-san, whatever you say. **But I'm taking my ice cream and if they steal any...** _ **They're going down.**_ " I said, then just smiled again as if I didn't just make the scariest expression ever and talk in an oddly deep and intimidating voice. "Well, I'm going now, 'kay!" I said, waving with a cheerful grin and running off towards the music room.

"'Suuuuup!" I shouted, dragging out the word as I burst into the room. (Cue the crickets chirping.) Everyone was staring at me. "Yeah. Hi. Anyways, I'm gonna watch you and give you feedback and stuffs, now do whatever you're doing and whatever you do, _**don't touch the ice cream.**_ " I told them with a creepy smile, scooping a bite of the delicious cookies and cream flavored gooey goodness and eating it.

The first to speak after that was the barely intimidated at all Natsuki. "Kozakura-chan, I love ice cream too! I especially love the little tiny cups of ice cream with Piyo-chan printed on the cup. So cuuuute!" He practically fanboyed with a grin.

"I tried that once, it was pretty good! We should go get some sometime!" I replied with an equally large grin.

Ichinose cleared his throat and said, "Anyways guys, let's get started, guys." He said.

"You know, you're really different in person. Oh well…" I told him.

"Hayato was a fake." He said sternly, "And I don't want to go back to that. I'm the real me now."

"Alright, alright. Jeez, Louise, I'm sorry, bro." I said, raising my eyebrows slightly at his seriousness. I shrugged it off though. "Anyways," I took a bite of ice cream, "You guys start from the top."

"R-Right…" Syo said awkwardly, coughing. Nanami, who hadn't really said anything at all, turned the music on once again and they started singing their debut song.

 **All** **：** DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE HEY! /

10!（ **O** **：** Are You Ready?）

9!（ **M** **：** Are You Ready?）

8!（ **N** **：** Are You Ready?）

7! 6!

5!（ **T** **：** Are You Ready?）

4!（ **R** **：** Are You Ready?）

3!（ **S** **：** Are You Ready?）

2! 1!

 **All** **：** saa Let's Song!

yume o utaou (Let's Shout!)

sora ni utaou (Let's Go!)

HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) kimi to egakou

kono REBORYŪSHON (We Are)

IKImashou (ST RISH)

ai o Change The Star

Check It Out!

 **O** **：** GiriGiri na mune no kodou

 **T** **：** Uh Baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou

 **T×O** **：** docchi o erabu? PURINSESU

 **All** **：** KURAKURA chichau kurai 1000% LOVE

 **R** **：** naze ka?

 **M** **：** kimi de

 **R** **：** afureteru

 **M** **：** kokoro

 **R** **：** sawagu

 **M×R** **：** fushigi na RAVE

 **N** **：** mada minu seiza o

 **S** **：** futari de tsumuide

 **N** **：** KISU yori

 **S** **：** sugoi

 **N×S** **：** uta de sekai o tsukurou

 **All** **：** saa Let's Dance!

yume o odorou (Let's Shout!)

sora ni odorou (Let's Go!)

yarisuginakurai ga ii sa

junbi wa OK?

ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) SUPESHIARU jinsei

kyoukasho ni wa (We Are)

nottenai (ST RISH)

ai o Change The Star

Check It Out!

koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

 **T** **：** nanairo no KONPASU ni

 **O** **：** Uh Honey jibun dake no

Brand New Melody

 **T×O** **：** mitsuketa yo "rashi sa" tte YATSU

 **All** **：** dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE

 **M** **：** tsuyoku

 **R** **：** hibiku

 **M** **：** Knocking On The Mind

 **R** **：** Believe Heart

 **M** **：** soshite

 **M×R** **：** tokihanatsu SING

 **S** **：** otokogi zenkai

 **N** **：** ORION koete

 **S** **：** niji yori

 **N** **：** kagayaku

 **N×S** **：** hana o sakasemashou

 **All** **：** saa Let'sPĪSU!

yume o tobou yo (Let's Shout!)

sora o tobou yo (Let's Go!)

nee saikou na jikan o tabishimasen ka?

hyakumankai no (Yes Yes) shippai datte

kono RABU PASSHON (We Are)

kujikenai (ST RISH)

ai de Change The Star

 **All** **：** ima sugu ni kimi o dakishimetai yo

datte kimi o MAJI de mamoritai kara

 **All** **：** saa Let's Song!

yume o utaou (Let's Shout!)

sora ni utaou (Let's Go!)

HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) kimi to egakou

kono REBURYŪSHON (We Are)

IKImashou (ST RISH)

ai o Change The Star

Check It Out!

koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

 _ **Or English Version:**_

 **All** **：** Beating so fast, seems like it'll burst, 1000% Love! Hey!

10!（ **O** **：** Are You Ready?）

9!（ **M** **：** Are You Ready?）

8!（ **N** **：** Are You Ready?）

7! 6!

5!（ **T** **：** Are You Ready?）

4!（ **R** **：** Are You Ready?）

3!（ **S** **：** Are You Ready?）

2! 1!

 **All** **：** Come on, Let's song!

Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)

Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)

Let's make our story burst forth!

The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let's draw it together!

This revolution (We are)

Let's go! (ST RISH)

Love will change the star!

Check it out!

 **O** **：** A barely beating heart

 **T** **：** Uh baby, an aggressive love's impulse

 **T×O** **：** Which do you choose, my princess?

 **All** **：** It's enough to make my head spin! 1000%Love!

 **R** **：** Why is it?

 **M** **：** I am

 **R** **：** overflowing with you!

 **M** **：** My heart

 **R** **：** is flustered!

 **M×R** **：** A marvelous rave!

 **N** **：** Just the two of us,

 **S** **：** let's make up a constellation like nobody's ever seen!

 **N** **：** More amazing

 **S** **：** than a kiss,

 **N×S** **：** let's create a world out of song!

 **All** **：** Come on, Let's dance!

Let's dance our dreams! (Let's shout!)

Let's dance to the sky! (Let's go!)

Too much is just fine!

You ready?

A one-time (Yes yes!) special life!

This isn't (We are)

in any textbook! (ST RISH)

Love will change the star!

Check it out!

For tonight, it's just to two of us! 1000%Love!

 **T** **：** In a seven-colored compass,

 **O** **：** Uh honey, it's yours alone,

a brand new melody!

 **T×O** **：** We've found the "ish"!

 **All** **：** That's why we want to convey it! 1000%Love!

 **M** **：** It's so strong,

 **R** **：** this ringing is

 **M** **：** knocking on the mind.

 **R** **：** Believe heart

 **M** **：** and then

 **M×R** **：** release it! Sing!

 **S** **：** Full throttle chivalry

 **N** **：** surpassing Orion!

 **S** **：** Shining more

 **N** **：** than a rainbow,

 **N×S** **：** let's kick it up another notch!

 **All** **：** Come on, Let's peace!

Let's make our dreams soar! (Let's shout!)

Let's fly through the sky! (Let's go!)

Hey, isn't this the best time to go on a journey?

Even if we fail (Yes yes!) millions of times,

This love passion (We are)

will never be crushed! (ST RISH)

Love will change the star!

 **All** **：** Even now, I want to hold you close!

Because I seriously want to protect you!

 **All** **：** Come on, Let's song!

Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)

Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)

Let's make our story burst forth!

The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let's draw it together!

This revolution (We are)

Let's go! (ST RISH)

Love will change the star!

Check it out!

For tonight, it's just to two of us! 1000%Love!

"That was great, guys! But you guys'll need a new song soon. But still, practicing with this everyday is great as well!" I told them, clapping with a smile on my face. "Not bad at all. Wonderful, actually. You all have your own personalities and all have something to add to the song with _your_ heart and _your_ emotions." I said, feeling passionate about the music myself.

"Ichinose-san, you are already a great singer, but even though you're much different from Hayato now, you still show lots of heart in your singing!" I told him with a grin and gave him a thumbs up. He gave a slight nod, and I thought a slight pink dusted his cheeks.

"Ittoki-san, you are cheerful and positive, and have a bright aura. Anyone that hears you sing will probably feel happy! I'm sure you cheer up your friends too!" I said. This made him smile and blush lightly.

"Hijirikawa-san, you have a serious and reserved vibe, but you add your own touch to the song as well!" I smiled at him. He nodded.

"Jinguji-san, you'll have all the ladies' hearts pounding! You'll definitely appeal to most teenage girls in Japan. You add your own charm to the song!" I told him with a smile.

"Thank you, lady." He said, winking at me. I chuckled slightly.

"Shinomiya-san, you have a love for cute things, right? That's pretty different from the others in the group and adds some freshness to the song! Great singing, by the way." I said to him.

"Thanks, Kozakura-chan!" He said with a closed eye smile.

"No problem!" I replied. "Kurusu-san, you have a contrast with your character, which is unique. You're strong-willed but have a cute appearance. It's nice!" I said to him.

"D-Don't call me cute!" He shouted slightly, blushing.

"Right, right." I giggled. "Anyways, you all have your strengths and weaknesses, so keep practicing everyday so that once you have a new song, you'll be able to jump right in with your new skills!"

They all thanked me and I waved goodbye, before walking out with my ice cream almost finished.

 **A/N: Sorry if it seems like Kumiko is a bit weird at times with her personality changes, but I wanted her to be that way. She's usually cheerful, with a serious passion for music and also has an extremely serious side and is pretty intelligent when it comes to music as well. Well, see ya guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Idol in Action!

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a little over a week I think, oops. Sorry! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

"Missssss Kumikoooo, today I'd like _you_ to sing for STARISH and show them how it's done, ooookayyy?" Shining told me, out of nowhere as always.

"Right...Okay, Shining-san!" I replied with a cheerful grin and ran off to my room. I jumped into the shower just as fast as I got there and quickly finished up and dried my hair, then put the thick brown strands into two pigtails, tying them up with two blue ribbons.

I picked out a black knee length skirt and a short sleeved blue shirt made out of silky material with a gradient of blue sparkles, that ended around the middle of the shirt. It was a flashy outfit, of course. I had to look good, even just performing for a couple people. That's part of being an idol too! I grabbed my socks and shoes and ran outside of my room and stopped at the stairs to put them on.

I glared slightly as I tried to pull my knee length white socks up, but they didn't want to be pulled up for some stupid reason. "LISTEN UP, SOCKS! I NEED TO-" I cut my own yelling off as a pair of hands pulled them up for me. "Oh. Hi." I said awkwardly and looked up at the very wonderfully amazing wizard person who was Masato.

He gave me a slight nod then stood back up straight and walked off towards the music room. I quickly slipped my shoes on and followed him, though we didn't talk much other than me thanking him.

At the music room, I now stood in the center in front of the six members of STARISH and Nanami. I took a deep breath and started to sing one of my favorite songs of mine. It made me feel strong, and happy, and even more alive.

(Rachel Platten - Fight Song)

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song (Hey!)

Take back my life song (Hey!)

Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Claps filled the room as I finished the song and took a much needed breath. A few beads of sweat had formed on my forehead. I grinned and flashed a peace sign, jumping up a bit, and my hair bounced. I winked at them. "Thank you, thank you!" I laughed lightly. Red dusted a few of the boys' cheeks.

"I'm not that cute, am I?" I asked, deciding to tease them a bit.

"N-Nononononono!" Syo shouted accidently, waving his hands around quickly.

"Well you aren't _not_ cute! L-Like you are but-UGH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" He added afterwards. I giggled at him and his face only grew redder.

"Kozakura-chan is the cutest in the whole world!" Natsuki told me with a happy grin and then he squeezed me.

"C-Can't breath…" I gasped for air as he let go of me.

"Gah! I'm sorry Kozakura-chan!" He apologized.

"It's okay, Shinomiya-san." I said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Natsuki's right, lady. You are beautiful." Ren said, coming up and taking a lock of my hair in his hand and then letting it fall.

"R-Ren! What are you doing!" Syo shouted, almost jealous-like.

"Calm down, midget." Ren teased.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!" Syo growled, about to attack Ren but Tokiya stopped him with an annoyed sigh.

Ittoki was also still blushing a bit from earlier, but was mainly focused on Syo and Ren now.

"Well, anyways guys." I said, clearing my throat. "I'll be going now, to eat icecream of course. You guys know how an idol performs. Now if you'll excuse me…"

 **A/N: How was that? Okay? I hope so. Anyways, see ya guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Movie With Quartet Night

**A/N: Helloooo everyone! I'm back with another chapter! :D**

"I'm tired…" I said, having just finished a huge bowl of ice cream. "And my stomach hurts...I make really poor life decisions…" I mumbled, dragging my feet across the ground and shuffling into my room. I proceeded to flop onto the bed and shove my face into the pillow.

"Nighty-night…" I mumbled childishly and fell asleep within 2.5 seconds.

KNOCK! KNOCK! I heard knocking at my room's door. "Why must you do this to me…?" I mumbled, looking over at my clock which read 5:23 PM. "I only got to sleep like an hour...naps are too short…" I whispered to myself as I practically rolled off the bed and proceeded to lay on the floor for 10 seconds.

"Kumi-channnn!" A certain brunette yelled from outside my door. "Open the doooor!" It added afterwards. _Reiji._ I thought, standing up and walking over to the door, then opening it. I gave Reiji a slight death glare, but he payed no attention to it.

"Kumi-chan! I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me, Ran-Ran, Myu-Myu, and Ai-Ai!" Reiji asked cheerfully.

"Is there going to be popcorn?" I asked, now noticing the three not-so-happy other members standing a few feet behind him. "Also, how'd you get them to agree?" I whispered. Leaning closer to him so he'd hear and the others wouldn't.

"Yes, and I have my ways." He said with a somewhat mischievous grin.

"Right…" I replied. "Well, let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the direction of his own room.

I then started singing somewhat obnoxiously, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Reiji only laughed and sang the last part with me.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked them, now sitting on a cushion in Reiji's room. I had known Quartet Night ever since I really became an idol.

"Hmm...how about….FROZEN!" Reiji shouted, smirking at Camus for a moment. Camus looked absolutely infuriated and went from 0 to 100 real quick, but he just sat there with his face all red. I started to wonder if smoke was coming out of his ears, but shrugged and looked back at Reiji with a grin, nodding.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEE!" Reiji and I sang loudly. Camus was desperately trying to stay calm while holding pillows to his ears.

Ranmaru looked so angry, and he was "tching" every 2 seconds and trying to leave the room but for some reason the door wouldn't even open. I decided Reiji must have like superglued it or something. With every second, Ranmaru looked more like he was going to take a flamethrower and blow the door off with fire, but he still didn't.

"According to my data, most boys hate Frozen." Ai said, standing emotionlessly in the corner, but nobody replied to him. I agreed with it though, seeing the two angry human beings.

That night was a lot of fun, and absolutely hilarious. I started to feel bad for the two boys, but decided they'd be over it quickly. Probably.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Sorry it was super short. Don't kill me please. The next one will be longer, I promise!**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

Hi guys, I'm sorry to let you all know that this story will be put on hiatus and likely discontinued completely, though I won't say so since I might come back sometime (like if there's an utapri OVA/Season 5/etc and I get inspired.)

Pretty much, I don't have any real plan for this story, I just started writing it with my only thought being "I miss that show." I'm really sorry though, guys. I know how frustrating it can be when people discontinue your favorite stories (But i doubt this is anybody's favorite, hehe)

But yeah, if I ever do continue this, then so be it, but without any plans or inspiration, this story will now officially be put on hiatus, rather than leaving you all wondering what happened to the "once a week or more" schedule.

Sorry again. I really am sorry.


End file.
